


Stop Fussing

by LoverlyMadhatter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/pseuds/LoverlyMadhatter
Summary: “Yuri, stop fussing.” Viktor’s voice is soft, but strict. It pulls Yuri out of his embarrassment cocoon, meeting his eyes with worry, until he sees Viktor’s face soften.
Viktor gives Yuri a full-body massage, because he's done such a good job and deserves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so... I wrote this for NaNoWriMo because i'm just writing 50k worth of fics and will revise and post them later, but this one I'm posting now lol. I will revise it later I promise but right now I just want this out in the world and I want people to consume. Also I love these two so much I'm going to fucking die.  
> So, fair warning, absolutely no revision, i haven't even read back over it i'm just too excited to post it. I promise i will revise it after november, tho - top of the list.
> 
> also i tagged praise kink because, though it's kind of minor, like... yuri reacts to it so? yeah.
> 
> enjoy kids.

“Yuri, stop fussing.” Viktor’s voice is soft, but strict. It pulls Yuri out of his embarrassment cocoon, meeting his eyes with worry, until he sees Viktor’s face soften.

“There, that’s what I wanted to see.” His smile is so warm that it makes Yuri’s whole body heat up. No matter how many times he saw that smile, no matter how many times it was reserved just for him… every time he saw it he nearly fell apart. Which is why, when Viktor decided to take care of Yuri after a particularly taxing performance, he could barely look at him, instead choosing to bury his face in his blankets.

“I’m doing this for _you_ , Yuri,” Viktor drawls. His name on his tongue sounds so delicious, turning something innocent and sweet into something erotic. It makes Yuri’s blood boil. “So please just relax. You will feel much better once everything has been loosened up, I promise.” Of course there’s double entendre to everything Viktor says, but he doesn’t even follow this one up with a wink. He just casts a warm smile, scooting down the bed until he’s sitting at Yuri’s feet.

“You did such a marvelous job today, Yuri.” His voice smooths over Yuri’s body like silk, but it doesn’t compare to the feeling of his lips on the bottom of his foot. Yuri’s feet are calloused and hard, like every other figure skater who’s worth their salt, but he can still feel the softness of Viktor’s lips on his skin. He presses one kiss to the center, one to his heel, one to the largest callous on the ball beneath his big toe. Then he pulls it away, sets it in front of him, and takes it into both of his hands.

Viktor’s fingers don’t look like they would be strong, thin and beautiful as they are, but when they press into the knot in the center of his foot, Yuri can feel all of Viktor’s power there. He presses hard into the knot, massaging it out with tiny circles until Yuri is drooling on himself.

“Yuri,” Viktor teases, and Yuri is snapping his mouth shut. He wipes off his chin with his sleeve, face red when Viktor giggles.

“Ah, you work so hard, Yuri,” he sighs, picking up the other foot. He begins the same treatment, starting with kisses, and Yuri’s vision spots with stars again. “You work harder than anyone I’ve worked with. I admire you.” He stretches Yuri’s foot back once he’s done massaging it out, then rolls it back forward, trying to stretch the muscles that run along the bottom of his feet. It releases a burn, warming the bottoms of his feet, and it feels _so good_. When it ends, Yuri nearly whines, but stops himself – he’s already drooled on himself, Viktor doesn’t need any more teasing fuel.

Viktor moves on to his calves, scooching up slightly more so that either of Yuri’s legs are resting on his hips. “You were incredible out there today,” Viktor breathes onto his skin, and Yuri feels his body shiver, despite the heat of the room. Viktor lifts his leg into the air and presses butterfly kisses all up his calf until he reaches the back of his knee. There he presses a final kiss, light and quick, to the sensitive skin there, and sets the leg down to begin his massage work. “I’ve never been so enthralled by a performance in my life.”

His fingers are tough again, pressing hard circles into the knots throughout his calf muscle. The bottom of Yuri’s gut tingles, the familiar sensation he gets when he stretches, but there’s something else there. When Viktor looks up at him, piercing him with that ice blue gaze, Yuri feels his stomach flip. There’s that familiar sensation, sure, but it’s tinged with something else – something much hotter.

“Does this hurt?” Viktor asks, soft and calm, pressing deep into the meat of his calf with his thumbs. Yuri wants to speak to answer him, but when he opens his mouth, nothing comes out but a squeak. There’s that smile, that mischievous half smirk on Viktor’s face, and the heat in Yuri’s gut explodes into the rest of his body. “Ah, of course not.”

He finally looks away from Yuri’s face to lift his other leg, working the same treatment up and down it. Yuri can’t take his eyes off of him while he works, watching the focus furrow his eyebrows just so. The tips of his thumbs turn white when they press into Yuri’s skin, and his bottom lip is _just_ tucked under his teeth.

Viktor gets a good dig into one of the knots in his muscles, and this time, Yuri isn’t aware of the moan until it’s spilling out of his throat. It feels _so good_ , his muscles loosening for the first time in ages, releasing heat and blood into the rest of his body. Most of the blood flares up into his face, and he reaches up to cover his mouth.

“Ah, it definitely doesn’t hurt, then,” chuckles Viktor, never ceasing in his massage.

After he finishes with that leg, Viktor requests that he turn over. Yuri lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he follows Viktor’s directions. Instead of trying to hide the embarrassing tenting of his robe, he can finally turn over and not actively have to worry about hiding it. Unfortunately, it’s a little painful, shifting his hips so that he’s not laying directly on it.

Viktor pushes up the bottom of his bathrobe all the way up to the small of his back. Yuri blushes furiously, but this time he can just hide his face into the pillow. He knows Viktor is looking him up and down, following the curve of his ass as it smooths out into his toned thighs – just like he does during practice when he thinks Yuri doesn’t know.

Yuri yelps when Viktor’s hands touch his bare thighs. There isn’t any warning, shouldn’t have to be, but his fingers have gone cold in the moments that it takes Yuri to make himself comfortable on the bed.

“Sorry, Yuri, you kept me waiting,” Viktor sighs, sounding disappointed, but Yuri knows it’s all for show. He presses his fingers into Yuri’s thighs, kneading the flesh there, cold fingers warming as they move. Yuri dick jumps painfully against the bed, and he has to shift his hips. Viktor definitely notices, doesn’t mention it, just keeps kneading his thighs closer and closer to where Yuri wants his hands the most.

He never actually reaches it, just moves his fingers up to his ass instead.

“Viktor!” he yelps. His legs involuntarily kick backward when he feels the knuckles of Viktor’s hands knead into his ass. Not because it feels particularly good, not because it’s so close to his aching erection that he could come right there, but because it tickles. “Viktor, stop!” he’s giggling into the pillow.

“No,” he replies, laughter lacing his voice. “You’re going to get a _full_ massage, and your glutes are just as important as everything else.”

“Ugh, fine,” Yuri breathes, laughter just on the edge of his every word. He bites down on his lip as Viktor massages his ass, trying his best not to squirm. He has to shove his face into the pillow to keep from laughing out loud, focusing _so hard_ on keeping himself still that he forgets to even be embarrassed.

After spending far too much time on his glutes, Viktor scooches up to his back, straddling hips from behind. This is the part Yuri is most looking forward to, but when he feels Viktor grind down not once, but _twice,_ he knows immediately that this is going to be the hardest part to get through.

Just the massage itself is incredible, as Viktor knows all the right spots to knuckle into his muscles, pressing out the tension below his shoulder blades with his elbow. He rolls his fists just right into all of his knots, pressing them out with a little pain, followed by the soothing heat of blood finally rushing into them. It would be enough to get him hard again, but now he has Viktor grinding into his ass.

At first, Yuri could chalk it up to just the natural movement of Viktor’s body when he presses his hands into Yuri’s shoulders. When he feels Viktor’s erection very clearly through his briefs, pressing _directly_ into the cleft of his ass, he knows then that it’s on purpose.

It’s almost too much for Yuri to handle, breathing hard and wet into the pillow. The combined feeling of the much-needed massage with Viktor’s dick grinding into his ass… it’s got Yuri on the edge of a moan, biting down as hard as he can into the soft hotel pillow.

Viktor grinds down particularly hard, and Yuri’s sure he hears him chuckle, and that’s when he’s had enough.

“Viktor,” Yuri reprimands, but his voice doesn’t come out with much force. Instead it’s breathy and high, instead of the demanding tone he’s looking for. “Viktor, if you’re going to fuck me, just do it.”

The words don’t make his face red when he says them anymore, but Viktor’s hands still on his back. He hears him chuckle again, then lifts off of him, leaving a very cold space on his ass where Viktor’s warm body once was.

“Ah, Yuri,” he breathes. “This is for _you_. I can’t have you exhausted from sex, can I? I have to work these kinks out. Besides,” there’s that chuckle again, breathy and low. “You’re doing such a good job.”

The words go straight to Yuri’s gut, heat pooling and rushing straight into his dick.

Viktor asks him to flip over, laughing _again_. It’s starting to get unnerving – he’s already got Yuri hard as a rock, what else does he have planned? Adding onto his fears, if that was the treatment Viktor gave him from behind, what was he going to do when he straddled his hips from the front?

All of Yuri’s questions are answered when he finally flips over, taking in the sight of Viktor’s face for the first time since he started massaging his thighs. As hot and bothered as Yuri is, cock straining hard against his briefs, Viktor is twice as bad. His face is full of blood, red spattered all over his chest, up his neck, and all the way to the tips of his ears. His lips are parted ever so slightly, like he’s too focused on not coming to close it, and his irises are only a thin ring of blue around dilated pupils. When Viktor’s eyes meet Yuri, taking in his own frustrated face, the sound he makes is low and hot; Yuri realizes that he hasn’t been laughing at all. He’s been trying so hard not to moan.

“Can you be good so I can massage your neck?” Viktor breathes, and Yuri’s rolling his eyes. If he wants him this bad, he should just take him, but Yuri knows once he’s playing this game he’s not going to lose.

Instead of a reply, he just lets out a low grunt in his throat, but Viktor seems to take that as enough reassurance. He does exactly what Yuri knows he will do, exactly what Yuri wants him _not_ to do, and straddles his hips so that his ass is pressing directly on Yuri’s dick. It’s burning like fire and Yuri feels like he’s going to die. But Viktor stays still, lets him calm down just a little bit, before he’s leaning forward and lifting Yuri’s head to press his fingers just underneath his jaw.

“Yuri,” Viktor breathes, and that mischievous glint is back in his eyes. He’s got a smirk so sinful that Yuri should drop to his knees and pray, but there’s nothing he can do when Viktor is looking at him, fingers pressing so wonderfully where his neck meets his shoulders. Yuri’s so close to throwing Viktor off of him and pinning him to the floor that his hands are shaking. All he needs is one more push, but Viktor seems like he’s going to take his time, teasing him until he’s at his last strand of dignity and restraint.

“You look _so good_ when you’re frustrated like this.” In the middle of his sentence, as if to enunciate what he’s saying, Viktor rolls his hips down so that Yuri feels the burning friction of his cock against two layers of fabric, a ghost of what Viktor’s ass actually feels like. It’s so close to what he wants yet it’s so far away, and Yuri can’t take it anymore. He lets out a primal growl, one so deep that he’s sure his voice will be hoarse, and grips both sides of Viktor’s bathrobe.

Yuri pulls him forward so quickly that, for a moment, he’s afraid their heads will smack together. Instead, Viktor seems to know what Yuri’s plan is, and forces the movement to stop as soon as he can feel Yuri’s breath on his face.

“If you don’t fuck me _right now_ ,” Yuri snarls, grinding so forcefully into Viktor’s ass that he feels his thighs shake. “I’m going back to Japan.”

Viktor responds only with a grin and a raise of his eyebrows, and then he’s diving down to capture Yuri’s mouth, drinking all of his threats and turning them into moans of pleasure.


End file.
